1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to touch screen mobile/phone/tablet/TV application system. More particularly, the invention relates to system and method for image processing and peer virtual outfitting experience(s) and/or service(s).
2. Description of Prior Art
For users, browsing through virtual fitting items, find the ones they like, select said items and instantly virtually try on said items with users' photos and images, is an entertaining experience. This create a novice personal experience that users otherwise would not have access to without said virtual fitting system. Said system also gives users a more enjoyable and personalized shopping experience. Quite often users would like to share said experience with other users, or family members and friends, and get their feedback regarding their new looks with said virtual outfit. This helps the users decide whether said outfit and/or items fit them well, and make their purchase decisions.
At the same time, users like to receive styling advice from people with refined fashion taste, such as stylists or fashion gurus, and get their help on how to outfit themselves to have better and/or trendy looks.